five_nights_at_treasure_islandfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights At Treasure Island Wiki:Staff
__NOEDITSECTION__ On the Five Nights at Treasure Island Wiki (and all other wiki systems) there are users who can perform some special actions on pages, part of the staff. Although any user can already edit and add stuff to the site, there are a select few ranks on the wiki that allow certain users to perform the aforementioned actions. The users with a rank pack will be allowed to choose their name color from one of the ranks that they have. Founders A wiki's founder is automatically given admin and bureaucrat rights during wikia creation. This allows them to edit the wiki's skin and format. The title of founder appears next to the founder's name even if they later abdicate their position as bureaucrat or administrator, and it overrides those titles. The Founder is signified on the wiki by a dark orange colored name. Bureaucrats Bureaucrats are one level up from administrators but have none of the administrator privileges. Bureaucrats only have the ability to manipulate users rights. They have the ability to promote and revoke rollback, chat moderator and administrator rights as well as appointing new bureaucrats. While they cannot directly revoke another user's bureaucrat status, they can revoke their own. Bureaucrats also have the ability to revoke a user's bot status in case the bot is malfunctioning, but community consensus is required for the addition of user's bot status. Being a bureaucrat makes "BUREAUCRAT" appear next to their name on their user page. Bureaucrats are signified on the wiki by a maroon colored name. Administrators Administrators, also known as a "sysops", are trusted users who are generally chosen by the community. The state of being an administrator is also referred to as "adminship". Administrators have all the privileges of the chat moderator and rollback groups as well as access to the following abilities: * They can delete and undelete pages, as well as delete images or files. * They can protect a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin privileges. * They can block certain users from editing. * They can grant and revoke chat moderator rights. * They can edit the wikia's skin and format. * They can edit MediaWiki pages. Being an administrator makes "ADMIN" appear next to a user's name on their userpage. Administrators are signified on the wiki by a red colored name. Rollbackers Anyone can revert vandalism and bad-faith edits, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. Users with the "rollback" permission are able to undo bad edits with one click, by using the rollback link on diff pages, user contributions list, or the list of recent changes. It is important to note that admins and bureaucrats already have rollback rights by default. The right can be optional for a user to have rollback and admin combined. Having this status will make a "ROLLBACK" title appear on their userpage next to their name. Rollbackers are signified on the wiki by a yellow colored name. Chat Moderators Chat Moderators are users who have been granted the status of Chat Moderator in chat in order to moderate a wiki's chat room. They are able to block users from chat, as well as simply kick them. Blocking a user will make it so they can't rejoin for a set amount of time, while kicking allows them to rejoin instantly. Having this status causes "CHAT MODERATOR" to appear next to the username on the user's userpage. Chat Moderators are signified on the wiki by a blue colored name. Moderators Moderators are users who have additional abilities available to manage thread conversations in the Forum and Message Walls of a wiki. They can remove and restore threads and replies from any user. They can also close and reopen threads. Specifically in the forums, moderators have the ability to manage Forum boards, move threads from one board to another, and highlight and un-highlight threads. Having this status causes "MODERATOR" to appear next to the username on the user's userpage. Moderators are signified on the wiki by a green colored name. Test Admin Table Category:Help Pages